


Find Your Own Path

by black_rose4



Series: Find Your Own Path [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Family Feels, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/pseuds/black_rose4
Summary: A collection of one-shots ft. my Ryder, Rachel. Some revolve around main game missions/sequences so spoilers for those, others are little drabbles which fit in and around the story. Ft. plenty of Suvi Anwar and Ryder x Suvi.





	1. Father

Choking. Gasping at air that’s quickly killing her. It’s a reflex, one she tries to fight against. It’s fruitless. Her body needs oxygen, but none can be found. 

Wind whips against her face, makes her eyes sting and water. Tears join those which already fall freely. She knows she’s dying and there is nothing she can do to prevent it. The hole in her helmet is too large to repair, not a simple crack which can be patched up like the last time. 

Somewhere nearby a light shines. Not that light at the end of the tunnel bullshit that people claim you’ll see when your time is up. This light scans the area, stops when it lands on her. A torch, the kind fitted to armour. 

Through the haze quickly fogging her mind she hears her name being called. She tries to respond, but the words can’t even form. 

A blurry face comes into vision. Her father. Even through the tears she knows it’s him, knows his seemingly distant voice. He’s speaking, she can see his lips moving, but his words are hard to hear. 

Wind envelops her face as her helmet is removed. It was doing nothing before, but without it things feel real. Breathing is now impossible, the wind pressing against her nostrils, her mouth, sealing them shut. Panic grips her and she tries to draw a deep breath. She chokes on it. 

_Travelled all the way across the stars, only to die on the first planet we find. Bloody marvellous._

As her eyes close she see her father’s face, free from his helmet. 

_No._


	2. Beep

“Remember that time I placed higher than you at the Winter Gardens? Remember that Becks?” Rachel’s grins, but it’s weak, shaky. She’s pulling out the low blows now, the shitty nickname she knows her sister hates, the blatant lies designed to get a reaction. That one _always_ gets a reaction. 

The monitor beeps. Rachel sighs. _Almost always._

“Yeah, well I _totally_ did. I didn’t _at all_ shit myself - almost literally - and spend the entire time latched onto mum’s side while everyone else from the dance school cheered you on to victory. And you _definitely_ didn’t kill it and make me look like a snot-nosed moron.”

The monitor beeps. Rachel smiles sadly to herself.  

“To be fair, we were - what, eight? nine?” She shakes her head. Definitely not her finest hour, but hey she was just a kid, right? Confidence was never her strong suit, nor was co-ordination - which you’d think after almost ten years of dance lessons she might’ve learned something. And yet. 

The monitor beeps. 

“To think, that seems so long ago now. You might say, a whole other galaxy away.” She laughs once, the sort of quiet laugh only shared alone. Rebecca doesn’t laugh with her. 

The monitor beeps. Rachel sighs, shoulders sagging, and takes her sister’s hand. She almost expects her to curl her fingers around in response. She doesn’t. “I miss you sister. Come back to me. Please.” 

The monitor beeps. 


	3. The Floor Show

Her note had confused him at first. It’s not that he didn’t understand her meaning - after all “ _ come to my quarters, bring booze” _ was pretty self-explanatory - but Ryder had said plenty of times that she preferred his couch over the one in her room. Something about it being oddly comforting, even if it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. 

The note’s meaning is quickly cleared up when he sees the mountain of blankets and cushions around the sofa in the her quarters, and Ryder trying to weigh down a blanket with a few pillows. “Gimme a hand, will ya?”

The fort is far too well-made to be a first attempt and Liam gets the distinct feeling that she’s used to making these. That feeling is quickly backed up when he notices that she’s already dragged a few home comforts inside the fort - a screen to watch films on and a few ‘confiscated’ snacks. He doesn’t question it, simply sets his drinks down with the pile and helps finish securing everything, then follows her inside. 

She ends up answering his question without him even having to ask. “Me and Rebecca used to make these when one of us was feeling shitty. We’d swipe some treats from the kitchen cupboards and we’d spend hours just gossiping and watching our favourite films and playing games and whatever until we felt at least a little better.” 

Liam quickly catches onto why she’s invited him over, but decides to hold off on asking what’s on her mind. Instead he nods towards the screen and asks, “So, what’re we watching?”

“You seen  _ Rocky Horror _ before?” 

Liam can’t help but scoff and roll his eyes. “Have I seen - Rach, _of course_ I’ve seen _The_ _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. That film’s a cult classic.”

Rachel grins. “Good. Then you can sing along with me. Makes the duets a whole lot easier.”

It’s not until the titular character’s appearance that she broaches the subject on her mind. Rocky’s starts to sing and she worries her lip. “Liam, am I a bad person?”

Liam stops, his can almost touching his lips. “What’s this about?”

“Voeld.”

_ Ah _ . The Kett Command. The Cardinal. He has little reassurance to offer on the matter if he’s being honest. All he knows is that she made a call because someone had to and that someone was her. “You made the best call you could. She couldn’t be left to just walk out of there, not after what they’d done to those people.”

“Did she really need to die though? She  _ helped _ us. She freed the prisoners for us in return for not blowing the place up. And then I shot her in the face before she even had time to finish thanking us for sparing her life. How is that  _ not _ shitty?” 

He has no immediate response. Truth be told, when she said it like that it did sound pretty shitty. But they were  _ kett _ . Kett who turned angarans into them against their will. Who had a base full of prisoners who were only free because the Initiative and the Resistance had managed to release them and fly them out of there. 

She carries on speaking before he can reply. “I just - I’m not good with decisions. I never have been. I’m the most indecisive person I know. And yet I’ve been made the fucking Pathfinder, the person who makes some pretty fucking big decisions. I don’t know what my dad was thinking, but  _ fucking hell _ . Either he knows something I don’t, or he’s crapper at making decisions than people think.” She pauses then corrects herself. “Thought.  _ Fuck _ .” 

She sets her can down and wipes at her face. Her eye makeup smears, blackens the back of her hand and her face, but she doesn’t care right now. She has other things on her mind. Rachel folds in on herself, legs pulled up to her chest and head resting on her knees. She’s barely allowed herself time to think about her dad, let alone mourn his passing. But now it’s all coming rushing to the surface and she can’t hold it back anymore, she doesn’t want to. 

Liam brings his hand up and rests it on her shoulder, and she shifts so she’s leaning against his body. After a moment’s hesitation his arm wraps around her shoulders and she shifts again, unfurling her legs so she can lean properly into his body, burying her head in his chest. 

They say nothing for what feels like forever. In the background, Frank seduces Janet under the guise of her fiancé, Brad. 

“I just - I didn’t get to say goodbye. And then no-one would tell me what happened and then everyone was asking where dad was and was giving me this look like  _ Great, now we’re lumped with the untrained kid instead of the N7 guy _ and - I get it, I really do, I wouldn’t want me either.  _ I don’t _ . I wish it was him still around instead of me. But it’s shitty when everyone you talk to says the things you’re thinking, ya know?”

“Hey, look at me.” Liam waits until Rachel peers up from his chest to continue. When he speaks, his eyes burn with fierce intensity. “You deserve to be here just as much as anyone else. Sure, nothing’s really gone to plan so far, but none of that’s your fault. And hey, you’ve already done better as Pathfinder than those arseholes up at the Nexus thought you would and I’d say that counts for something, right?” 

A small chuckle escapes Rachel’s lips. “It is fun watching Tann pucker like the arsehole he is when I tell him the shit I’ve been up to. The look on his face when I told him I made first contact with the Angara in my Blasto shirt.”

“See?” Liam grins, “And I know you’ll have loads more chances to piss him off and prove him wrong, you see.” He wipes at her cheek with his thumb, then shuffles back and begins pulling his shirt off, which he offers to Rachel. “Come on, dry your face. I’m afraid you’ve used up your daily allowance of tears in the pillow fort.”

Rachel chuckles and accepts his offer, mopping at her face with his shirt. “You know that’s not how it works, right? There is no crying limit in here.” 

“Yeah, but see the Floor Show’s about to start and the only one allowed to cry there is Frank and last time I checked you’re not Dr Frank N Furter soooo.” He trails off and Rachel settles herself back against him. It takes a moment to realise that he is once again topless. 

“Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“What have you got against shirts? It’s not like we make you wear a uniform or nothing, you can wear whatever the fuck you want. Just, wear  _ something _ , yeah?”

He chuckles and grabs his shirt from her hands, unfolding it. “Well I can’t wear it now, can I? You’ve gone and got it all dirty.” 

“Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and watch the Floor Show.” 

She grabs his shirt off of him and throws it into the corner of the pillow fort, then retrieves her can from nearby. He chuckles and nudges her with his shoulder. “Don’t know what you’re talking about. I was waiting for you to shut up so I can hear the film.”

“You’re an arse, you know that?” 

“You love me really.”


	4. Am I Really That Obvious?

“She’s not here.”

Rachel frowns as she comes up behind Kallo’s chair. _Am I really that obvious?_ After a moment’s thought sighs and adds, _Yes, yes I am._ Between the constant feeble excuses to talk to her, and the awkward fumbling that inevitably follows when she clams up, it’s pretty damn obvious that she has a thing for Suvi.

“Where is she?”

Kallo keeps his focus forward as he works, his face hidden from her view. Despite this she can hear the mirth in his voice when he replies. “In bed, hopefully. She was falling asleep on the job, so I sent her to get some rest. Don’t want her getting saliva on the equipment and frying something important.” He looks over his shoulder. “Why, is there something pressing you need to talk to her about?”

Rachel glares at him, hoping he can feel the hole she’s hoping is boring into his skull. She’s hopes the blush she knows is creeping into her cheeks isn’t too obvious. She knows it is. “No, it’ll keep for later. Thanks anyway.”

“My pleasure.” Before the Pathfinder leaves, Kallo says. “Oh, and Ryder? Not that it’s my place, but maybe try _telling her_ that you like her.”

Rachel scowls and snaps, “You’re right, it’s not your place.”

She storms off before he has time to speak, and as she walks she realises what an ass-move that was. She’ll apologise later, she decides, but first she needs to clear her head.

She’s never been good at controlling how she feels. _It simply shows you care a lot_ , her mother had said, a young Rachel’s face red and snotty from crying at yet another loss at a dance competition. And that was true _sometimes_ , but it didn’t always explain her tendency to snap at the slightest of things. Worse still, she had found that the two tended to come together - quick but bright anger, followed by immediate crippling regret that made her want to curl up and cry for whatever she had said in the heat of the moment. It had led to a lot of snap decisions during her time as Pathfinder, though whether or not she’d come to regret any of those decisions was still to be seen. Like most things, Rachel hoped for the best, even if she knew the odds of that happening were slim.

Rachel heads to the meeting room since no one ever seems to go up there and leans against the railing, staring off into space.

It’s still strange seeing the galaxy this close up. So much of her childhood was spent looking up at the stars, wondering what it would be like to explore it like her father, yet her love for her home had always kept her grounded. When her mother had died, the main string keeping her tethered to her home was severed and suddenly the Andromeda Initiative had seemed far more appealing.

Looking out at the stars, she’s glad she came, no matter how much things may have fucked up along the way.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

Rachel jumps at the sound of Vetra’s voice. “ _Fuck me_. A little warning would been nice. Say, can I ask you something? Am I super obvious?”

“A lot of the time, yeah. Why? What’s up?”

She chooses her words carefully, trying not to give too much away. “I keep thinking about someone.”

“You mean Suvi,” Vetra says bluntly.

Rachel frowns. “I’m really that obvious, huh?”

Vetra barks a laugh and Rachel’s frown deepens. “Well the constant ‘checking your email’ were the first clue. Then, let’s see. There’s the staring and how tongue-tied you get around her and the blushing and-”

“Alright, alright. I get the picture. I just - I really like her.”

She’s surprised when Vetra doesn’t laugh again and Rachel risks a glance at Vetra from underneath her fringe. The turian is looking at her with that intense gaze she hates to be the subject of and Rachel retreats back under her fringe. “What?”

“You really do like her, don’t you?”

Rachel nods. “Yeah, I do.”

Vetra’s motions over her shoulder with her chin. “She likes you too you know, she’s just way less obvious about it.” Turning to leave, Vetra adds, “Ask her out for a drink or something. Maybe you’ll be surprised.”

She’s already gone before Rachel can point out the giant flaw with that plan. “You say that like it’s easy.”

 


	5. Star-gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt from over on my tumblr: Star-gazing was a good idea.

She was surprised at first when Rachel had invited her to talk more in private. The Pathfinder had always seemed to get tongue-tied around her, not really the talking sort, more of a listener. But then Rachel had smiled that bright, beaming smile of hers and Suvi found herself gladly accepting her offer to get to know one another better.

She sends a quick message down to the Pathfinder to check that she’s free before making her way down to her quarters. The door is open and waiting when she arrives, and the sound of a kettle whistling makes her smile to herself. “Ryder?” She calls out ahead of her, hoping she’s not been too prompt. 

A loud  _ fuck! _ comes from around the corner as metal clanks on a surface. “Yeah, in here! Just - ow - scolding myself.  _ Fuck _ .” Suvi comes around to see the Pathfinder fanning herself with her t-shirt, a scowl on her face. “You mind finishing making these? I need to get outta this fuckin’ thing. Just milk in mine thanks.” 

Before Suvi can answer, the Pathfinder has already headed off to the other side of the room, her t-shirt pulled off over her head. Her gaze follows after her for a moment before Suvi realises she’s what she’s doing and that she’s staring at her very bare back - well, bare except for a few small tattoos, which Suvi makes a mental note of to ask about at some point in the future, and a whole lot of freckles. Shaking herself out of it, she busies herself with finishing making their tea. “Just milk, did ya say?” 

“Yes please. Not super weak like some of the others make it. Only Liam  _ actually _ gets what I mean when I say ‘milky tea’. Well him and you obviously. Most of them just make what’s essentially hot milk and that’s soooo not the same thing. Though that is practically what my mum used to drink, she’d have it that fuckin’ milky. How she could call that monstrosity ‘tea’ I’ll never know? But that looks spot on to me.” Her voice is suddenly right beside her and Suvi jumps, the spoon in her hands falling with another clatter. Rachel giggles. “Sorry, did I startle ya?” 

Suvi clutches a hand to her chest. “Just a tad. Nothing I can’t recover from.” She smiles warmly. “But hey, glad to know I make a good cup of tea. I’d hope so, given how much of the stuff I drink.” 

“Ahhh, a woman after my own heart.” As soon as the words have left her lips, a tinge of colour creeps into her cheeks, realising what she just said. Rachel quickly carries on. “Rebecca says I drink too much of the stuff, but I say there’s no such thing. She…” Rachel trails off. She grabs her mug and heads over to the window, gazing out at the stars. She hunches over the railing and lets out a long sigh. “Just gimme a sec. I’ll be alright.” 

Suvi watches her for a moment, unsure of what to say, but wanting to offer some comfort nonetheless. In the end, she decides a change of topic may be best. She settles beside her, leaning against the railing and looking out at the stars. “Do you ever play games when looking out here? See what shapes you can make, that sorta thing?”

“You mean like what you and Kallo do to kill time?”

Suvi points to a cluster of stars. “What do you see there? I see...a salarian wrestling a pyjak.”

“Please,” Rachel scoffs. “That’s  _ clearly _ a donkey riding a krogan.” 

Suvi laughs and Rachel watches as it lights up her face. A small smile tugs at her lips.  

* * *

By the time Suvi leaves they’ve drunk a further three cups of tea each and most of the crew has begun turning in for the night - with the exception of the usual night owls. Rachel leaves the cups on the side, too lazy to wash them up just yet. Right now she wants to enjoy the warm glow their night of chatter has left her feeling.

Rachel kicks back on the sofa and sighs contently. Her hand still tingles pleasantly from where Suvi’s skin had brushed against hers, where her hand had briefly covered hers before she’d caught herself. The look she’d seen in her eyes had given her hope that maybe what she felt wasn’t one-sided. 

* * *

As she lays in bed, trying to fall asleep, Suvi can’t help but smile to herself.  _ Star-gazing was a good idea. _


	6. Be Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Hunting The Archon.
> 
> I was a bit miffed that non-squadmate LIs didn't get any sort of real reaction to Ryder dying, but then someone kindly pointed out that that makes things even worse angst-wise since they're stuck up on the ship and can at most only hear what's going on rather than see it. So naturally I had to write it. 
> 
> I'll make it up to you Suvi, I promise.

There’s been no word from the Pathfinder for some time now. She _knows_ everything is fine - or as fine as it can be, knowing how things have a tendency to go wrong when given the chance - but hearing confirmation of it sure would be nice right now. This isn’t like her and no matter how often Suvi tells herself that everything is fine, that _she’s_ fine, she finds it hard to believe it without hearing the words from someone else.

This feels different. _Bad_ different. Normally she would’ve checked in by now, given a status update, _something_ to let them know their position. Rachel checks in frequently, likes to let them know she’s alright. Likes to convince herself of it too, not that she’d admit it to most of her squad. But it’s been nothing but heavy silence for some time now and Suvi can’t help but worry for her - _their_ \- safety.

A blue light on the dash flickers. _The squad_. Suvi practically jumps out of her seat to patch them through. “Pathf-”

“Tempest, we have a… _situation_.”

It’s Vetra’s voice coming through the comms and Suvi’s heart drops. “What’s happened to her?” 

She hears SAM’s voice. “ _Stimulating the cardiovascular core._ ” A long pause. Silence. “ _No activity._ ”

She asks again, her voice shaking as she tries not to shout. “ _What’s happened to her?_ ”

“It’s a long story, but the short of it is we all got stuck and Rachel said she had a plan and to trust her which instantly set off alarm bells. And then SAM stopped her heart and she was free but also unconscious and now-”

“ _Stimulating the cardiovascular core._ ” Another pause. This one feels longer than the last. Over the comms Suvi hears Drack mutter _Come on kid_ , but his voice barely registers in her brain. She’s too busy listening for SAM’s answer. Praying for good news.

A laboured breath finally answers her and Suvi lets out a sob of relief. “God damn it. Rachel? _Rachel?_ ”

“You’re not rid of me yet.” Suvi can hear the grin in her voice, even over the comms. God, she doesn’t know if she wants to slap her or kiss her. Right now it’s probably a little of both.

A series of grunts follow before the Pathfinder speaks again. She hears Rachel chuckle. “You guys need a hand getting down?” The sound of a krogan and a turian hitting the floor comes through over the comms, accompanied by a string of curses and laughter. “I think we’re all good now. Shall we head off?”

“Rachel, wait!” The light on the dash is still on. Line still open. “Be careful, please.”

There’s a long pause and for a second Suvi thinks she’s already gone. Her voice is soft and sincere when she speaks. “I’ll try my best, I promise.”

“That’s all I ask.”


	7. Brief Break (newest)

“Care for some tea?” Suvi turns to grin at Rachel. “What am I saying? Of course you do. You always do.”

Rachel returns her smile. “It was a pointless question really. When have you ever known me say no to tea?”

Suvi grabs Rachel’s ‘ick’ mug and pours her a cup, then brings them both over to the window where Rachel’s stood, arms resting against the railing. She passes her her drink and Rachel thanks her, smiling briefly before carefully resting it on the railing and resuming her stargazing. 

Suvi tests her drink, blowing  on it gently. She knows it’s too hot to drink, but is eager nonetheless. She fights the urge to sip it lest she burn her mouth. Inevitably though she caves and instantly regrets her decision. Beside her Rachel stifles a laugh. 

“This smells is nice. What is it?”

Suvi talks off the stinging sensation in her mouth. “It’s a cultivar originating in Sumatra. My own personal stash. Once I run out, well, that’ll be it for Earth tea.” Suvi sighs and stares wistfully into her cup. She has enough for around ten more cups, maybe twelve at a push. Two more weeks’ worth if she only drinks one cup a day and makes do with Initiative tea the rest of the time. It’s definitely not the same though, no matter how much everyone tells her otherwise. 

“I keep having these thoughts -  _ I’m never going to taste this again, I’m never going to see that again _ . It just - after a while, it really gets you down.” 

A sigh from beside her. She glances and finds Rachel staring into her cup. Just like her. “I know exactly what you mean. There’s so many things you don’t realise you miss and then suddenly you see or smell something sorta familiar and  _ bam _ . But, I mean, it’s totally normal to miss them because they’re home - even if this is our home now. And I think we all miss at least something about home, no matter how big or small or silly whatever it is might seem.” 

Unthinking, Rachel takes a sip of her tea and yelps in pain, the drink still far too hot. Suvi smirks, but manages to hold back her laugh. Rachel continues speaking. “What else are you missing then?”

Her question takes Suvi by surprise and the smirk quickly falls from her face. “My family, mostly. I love my work, but sometimes it distracts me from what really matters. They were right there, but I was too preoccupied by abstract matters to appreciate them. And now I’ll never see them again.”

Rachel sets her tea down and meets Suvi’s gaze, her expression earnest and sincere. “From everything you’ve told me you’re here  _ because _ of your family. Like, your love of science, doesn’t that come from them? And every new discovery you make, I bet you they’re with you for each and every one.”

Suvi blinks, stunned. “Rachel, that’s beautiful.” 

Rachel shrugs and smiles coolly, trying to remain nonchalant. Inside, her stomach is dancing. “What can I say? I have my moments.” She chuckles nervously then adds, “And hey, just think: if you hadn’t come here to follow your passion, we’d’ve never’ve met. And well, as much as I can empathise with how much you must miss your family, I’m still pretty frickin’ glad we got to meet.” 

“I am too.” Suvi smiles, warm and genuine. The dancing inside Rachel’s stomach steps it up from a rhumba to a chacha. 

In that moment Ryder finds herself at a crossroads. Take the first path and continue down this floundering road of flirting that ultimately leads to nowhere. Or take the second path and potentially fall off a cliff and hopefully hit some very pointy rocks at the bottom, but potentially take a running leap and soar through the skies. Deciding to make the most of her sudden burst of courage Rachel leans over and places a slightly-too-firm kiss on Suvi’s lips. She draws back though when she feels Suvi tense, regret instantly flooding through her system. Rachel fights the urge to fold in on herself in embarrassment. 

“Don’t do this to me Rachel. Not unless you really mean it.” 

The look in Suvi’s eyes breaks Rachel’s heart. There’s still so much they don’t know about one another and there is clearly a story behind that terrified look. But Rachel knows that that is a story for another day, a day when Suvi is ready to tell it. One she hopes she’ll feel comfortable enough to tell her some day. 

“I mean it. So frickin’ much. I think you’re amazing and I’d like us to be a thing. Like, a proper-official-serious sort of thing. If you do too, I mean.”

A slow, hesitant smile spreads across Suvi’s lips and by the time she nods she’s beaming. “Okay. Sure, why not? Let’s give this thing a go.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

A small giggle of laughter escapes Rachel and she inches closer to Suvi again, eager to kiss her but careful to not overstep any lines. It’s Suvi then who makes the final move, setting down her cup lest she spill hot tea down them both and claiming Rachel’s lips with her own. Any lingering trepidation melts away and they relax into one another with a muffled giggle. Rachel’s raises a hand and cups Suvi’s cheek, and when they move away after what feels like the longest time she leaves it there, thumb gently stroking her cheek. 

“We should probably drink our tea. Don’t wanna waste your reserve.”

To their surprise, Suvi shrugs. “The tea’ll keep. There’s more important things to focus on right now.”


	8. Morning Cup Of Tea (new)

A loud  _ thud _ sounds as something solid hits the table, followed by sloshing and that something scraping across the table and screeching quietly. Suvi winces as the sound goes through her, and she looks up from her datapad, sleep still in her eyes. “Christ, it’s a bit early for that, don’t ya think?”

Rachel smirks down at her, trying desperately to contain her smile. And utterly failing. She says nothing, simply shrugs and takes a sip of tea, her smile still showing from behind her mug. 

Suvi blinks at her, baffled. “You’re oddly chipper. Normally you’re still in zombie-mode right now. What’s going on?”

“Look.” She nods down again at the table, drawing Suvi’s attention to the mug she’s placed there. Instead of her usual mug, Suvi picks up a white mug. She inspects it carefully, making sure she doesn’t spill any hot tea down her. Tied haphazardly around the handle is a shiny red ribbon and on the mug itself is the image of a volcano erupting love hearts instead of magma. She chuckles as she reads the writing around it. “ _ I lava you _ . Oh Rachel, you sappy git. I love it.” She motions for Rachel to come closer, and Rachel bends so that Suvi can peck her on the cheek. “What did I do to deserve this then?”

She shrugs again, a dreamy smile on her face. “I dunno. You were just you, I guess.” 


	9. I Think I Love You

“I think I love you.”

Suvi misses Rachel’s quiet gasp of surprise, but the clatter of a metal spoon hitting the counter draws her out of her thoughts and back into the room. Rachel is staring at her, mouth slightly agape, and Suvi realises with a start that her inner monologue was not so inner after all. 

“Did I just say that out loud?”

Rachel nods, mouth still slightly open. She watches as Suvi worries her lip, waiting for a further response from Rachel. She forcibly closes her mouth and sits beside Suvi at the table, her brow furrowing as she asks, “Did you mean it?” 

She’s not been expecting to hear those words come from Suvi’s mouth - not now, possibly not ever. Rachel had hoped she might, but after Suvi had made it clear that she wasn’t ready, nor was she sure when or if she would ever be, Rachel had accepted that as fact and practically made herself move on, lest disappointment settle in her heart and begin to consume her. 

She’s used to being the first one to say  _ I love you _ \- it’s the same reason why she got on so well with Jaal and many other angara so quickly, she wears her heart and other emotions on her sleeve - but knowing that it might never be returned is a new concept to her.  _ Was _ . 

Suvi nods. “One hundred percent. I know I think out loud a lot, but I meant what I said. Every word.” 

Rachel smirks. “What did you say again?” 

“I lo-” Suvi stops, easily catching onto Rachel’s game. “I know what you’re doing. You want me to say it again, don’t you?” She nods and Suvi laughs, the sound light and carefree. “Fine, but only because it’s true. I love you.” 

The smile that splits Rachel’s face is bright, lighting up her entire face, and Suvi notices as Rachel’s throws her arms around her neck to hug her that her eyes are wet with tears which threaten to spill any second now. “I love you too Suvi. So fucking much.” 


	10. Lazy Morning

“We should really get up.”

Behind her Rachel groans and the arm thrown around her waist tightens, refusing to let her go just yet. “No, we shouldn’t. Pathfinder told me so herself. We get a lie in today.” She nuzzles her face into Suvi’s neck, lips pressing soft kisses to her skin. She never wants to leave this bed. Ever. 

Rachel kisses up behind her ear then back down, teeth grazing her throat, teasing her with gentle nips. A shiver runs down Suvi’s spine and gooseflesh raises across her skin. She lets out an appreciative sigh. “Whatever happened to getting up nice and early today?”

“You must have me confused for someone else. Someone less naked and less easily distracted.” 

Suvi chuckles, the sound light are carefree. It’s a good sound, Rachel thinks. “You’re always easily distracted.”

“Yes, but you’re not always naked. At least not last time I checked. So I think I can be excused for being _so_ easily distracted, don’t you?” Rachel walks her fingers down Suvi’s stomach, dances them across her hips. “Besides, early starts are overrated and I wouldn’t mind another hour or two in bed.”

Another chuckle. “Two hours? _Someone’s_ ambitious.”

“You know we could do it.” 

Suvi turns her head to face Rachel’s, lips tantalisingly close to hers. “Even after last night?”

“Only one way to find out.” 


	11. Lover's Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of a collaboration with a friend over on tumblr. They gave me the idea and let me go crazy with it and man it was such a cute idea, I couldn't say no. This was definitely inspired by Liam's date if you romance him.
> 
> Update: the other half of the collab is finished and it's great <3 [ View It Here ](http://valleniel.tumblr.com/post/160885626743/rachels-laughter-rings-out-loud-and-clear-and)

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

The sound of Rachel’s voice makes Suvi jump, her thoughts miles away as she tries to fathom how to make the pieces of this DNA structure fit together. Her hands rest on Suvi’s shoulders and Rachel peers over, taking a quick peek at Suvi’s work - not that she understands what any of it means. Suvi turns to look at her. “What kind of surprise?” 

“Well I can’t just tell you, can I?” Rachel chuckles. “That goes against the whole point of it being a  _ surprise _ . But I  _ can _ tell you you’ll love it. Just let me know when I can steal you away from here and we’ll head on out.”

“ _ Out? _ ” Suvi says, puzzled. “We never go out.” 

Rachel simply smiles and shrugs, then places a quick kiss on Suvi’s cheek as she backs away. “Well then, there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there?”

* * *

By the time Suvi’s finished and has reached a place in her work where she’s happy to leave things for the day, Rachel is already suited up and waiting as patiently as she can on the Tempest. Suvi eyes her warily, wondering where they’re headed that requires armour. She laughs nervously. “I feel a little underdressed right now.”

“Don’t worry, we’ve got some gear that should fit you.” 

Her concern grows. Suvi raises an eyebrow at her. “Rachel…”

The Pathfinder is quickly at her side, hands on her forearms and the best reassuring look that Rachel can muster. “I promise, it’s nothing bad. The armour is just a precaution and unfortunately also a necessity. But we’re not going to go anywhere where we’re going to get shot at and you’re going to be totally fine, I promise.” 

Suvi gnaws on her lip, still not fully convinced. “Are you sure? Because you do have a habit of finding trouble. And you know I’m still no good with a gun, so-”

“I swear, no fiends or kett or raiders or anything else that might try and shoot at us or eat us. Just you and me and some fun planetside.” Rachel takes Suvi’s hands in hers and looks her straight in the eye. “Just, come down and see for yourself. If you don’t want to do it, we can do something else instead. But I really do think you’ll love it when you see what we’re doing.” 

She doesn't need any convincing after that. Suvi nods and agrees, and the beaming smile on Rachel’s face at her reply eases most of the remaining concern. She’s not the biggest fan of surprises, but if this is as good as Rachel says it is then maybe she can make an exception. And knowing that she can back out at any time certainly helps. 

* * *

“Does Cora know you’re tampering with her jump-jet?”

“It’ll be fine,” Rachel reassures her as she tinkers away at Suvi’s back. “I’ll put everything back how she has it when we’re done.” 

She’s currently wearing Cora’s spare armour, the only clean one they could find which fit her best, but it needs a few adjustments before they can happily venture planetside. Adjustments which apparently involve the jump-jet, something which does nothing for Suvi’s nerves as she lets Rachel tinker with her borrowed gear. 

“Besides, I’m barely touching it. Just making sure we’ve got everything set the same. Reduces the chance of fuck ups.” A few more seconds of tinkering and a worrying  _ hiss _ sound and Rachel is done. “There! All set.”

“For what?” Suvi asks. Rachel simply grins and takes her by the hand, leading her towards the loading ramp. 

* * *

“You’ve got to be joking.”

Suvi toes the edge of the cliff, making sure not to go any further forward. Her foot knocks a stone and she watches it fall.  _ What if the jump-jets fail?  _ She gulps and tries to push the worry to the back of her mind. 

“I’ve done it countless times and  _ never _ had a fuck up. Honestly, I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t think you’d be fine.”  

Rachel eyes Suvi, notes the worry on her face.  _ This was a bad idea _ . This was supposed to be something fun, something she enjoyed that she wanted to share with Suvi. And she’d thought Suvi would like it.  _ Maybe I should’ve told her outright what it was. Or gone with something simpler.  _ “Look, maybe we should just, I dunno, skip straight to what I had planned for when we reached the bottom instead. This was a bad-”

“No, let’s do this.” 

Rachel blinks, confusion furrowing her brow. “What?”

“Let’s do it.” She smiles softly and takes Rachel’s hand in hers. It feels odd, both their hands gloved, but the gesture warms her heart regardless. “I trust you on this.” 

Rachel stutters for a moment, before explaining what Suvi needs to do. She’s never been the best at explaining things clearly, but she makes sure to do her best so everything goes smoothly and so Suvi can feel at ease. Rachel makes sure to go over everything twice, despite Suvi’s reassurances that she’s got it, for her own sake if nothing else. 

“You ready?”

“Wait! You forgot something.” Rachel begins to ask  _ what? _ but Suvi’s lips are already on hers. She’s grinning like a fool when Suvi pulls back. “A kiss for luck.” 

Rachel takes a few steps back, preparing for a running jump, and Suvi follows her lead. She grasps Suvi’s hand tightly in hers. “Ready? Three. Two. One.  _ Go! _ ”

There’s a moment before the first round of boosters kick in where the initial fear of falling hits them. That fear of diving into the unknown, of quite literally jumping off a cliff and thinking  _ this is it, this is how I die _ . They hang in the air for a moment before their thrusters kick in, propelling them away from the wall of the cliff-face and towards the open space below. 

The adrenaline kicks in then. They hear their pulse thudding in their ears. Wind whistles past them. Rachel’s laughter rings out, loud and clear and joyous. Suvi’s joins her, bursting past her lips in small bubbles which grow in size as they fall. Their grip tightens, fingers still intertwined. 

“SAM, initiate sequence!”

A shudder and  _ hiss _ and they rapidly slow. They hover for a moment before SAM begins their descent, easing them to a gentle - or as gentle as possible - stop. Rachel whoops as their feet touch the ground. 

“Holy shit!” Suvi’s practically buzzing as she speaks. “That was  _ incredible! _ Can we do it again?” 

“So you liked it then?”

“Liked it? I  _ loved _ it. I want to do it again. Can we do it again?” 

Rachel laughs. “Race you back to the top.” 


	12. Overreaching (new)

She knows that she can handle herself. Lord knows she’s better with a gun that she is. And she’s the Pathfinder. If anyone’s got this, it’s her. But Suvi can’t help that little voice in the back of her head that worries  _ What if this time she doesn’t come back _ ? And right now it’s freaking out. 

They were due back hours ago. A quick, routine mission. In and out in a few hours, tops. But then those few hours had passed, and Pathfinder Ryder had called to reassure the Tempest that everything was fine, but they were going to be a little late due to a minor complication. On their private comm channel, Rachel had reassured Suvi that it was honestly just a little hiccup, but she’d be back in time for tea and to stick the kettle on. The kettle had long since boiled and cooled down again, and Suvi had had to stop making herself cups of tea because her bladder could only take so much, and her nerves could only stand to be away from the Bridge for so long before she dashed back to check on things, despite there never being any change.  

The rest of the crew set about entertaining themselves. Some found work to do, others took advantage of the quiet to nap. Suvi just continued to worry. 

When the Pathfinder finally returns, the doors seem to sigh in relief, just as Suvi does. Noise instantly floods the ship, Drack’s footsteps echoing through and Liam’s chatter joining them. To everyone’s surprise, Pathfinder Ryder is the quietest of the group. She follows behind sheepishly, waiting until the others have disappeared before starting to shed her armour. 

The Pathfinder's so lost in her thoughts that she jumps when Suvi appears in her vision. “Shit. Didn’t see ya there.” She motions to her open locker, eyes darting around the place. “Sorry, I’ve just gotta- Ya know, just gotta change.” 

“What took you?” 

Suvi tries to catch Rachel’s gaze, but she keeps looking away. “We just- things happened. No big deal.”

“What things? You were gone for hours. We were worried about you.” 

Rachel sighs, and Suvi notices colour rising in Ryder’s cheeks. Rachel worries her lip before finally confessing, “I- it’s embarrassing, okay. But I know Liam’ll make it something bigger than it actually is so-” She sighs again, her gaze fixed on a spot on the floor as she speaks. “I was driving us across the dunes, singin’ along to my mixtape, like normal, aaaand I overshot a jump and landed us in a sinkhole. Like, a big one. And then we got stuck, but I didn’t want to call the ship to try and get us out because Gil would never let me hear the end of it. And then I made things worse by trying to make ‘em better and it was just a whole giant mess. And now Gil’s still not gonna let me hear the end of it because he’s gonna find out I got us stuck in a hole for...fuck, I don’t even know how long.”

“Four hours, give or take. Actually, it was probably nearer five.” 

Another heavy sigh, and Rachel’s turned bright red now. “Friggin’ ‘ell, he really is gonna take the piss.” 

Suvi tries not to laugh. She fails. “Can ye blame him?”

“No.” A smile finally pulls at the corner of Rachel’s mouth. “It’s pretty fuckin’ dumb. He just likes to hold this shit over me is all.” 

Suvi places a quick kiss on Rachel’s mouth, and she lingers as Rachel’s hand comes to rest on Suvi’s hip, silently asking her to stay a little longer. Their foreheads touch and Suvi smiles. “I’m just glad yer back safe and sound. I’ll go stick the kettle on, yeah?”

“That would be very much appreciated.” 


	13. Black Hole (new)

“...And that big speck in the distance - no, that one, over there - that is that black hole we found earlier today. Oh shite, are we - are we getting closer?”

Rachel sits bolts upright, the covers falling off her. She clutches her plushie monkey tighter to her chest, and her eyes are wide as she stares up at the aforementioned speck through the window. “Oh my god. Fuck. SAM, what do we do? SAM?”

Laughter comes from beside her, and it takes Rachel a moment to realise why. SAM replies, “ _Nothing, Pathfinder. Dr Anwar is pulling your leg_.”

Rachel’s expression drops into a scowl. Suvi’s laughter continues. “Hey, he used that correctly this time!” Despite the good news, Rachel’s scowl doesn’t move and Suvi drags Rachel back down onto the mattress, presses playful kisses to her hair and face. “Aww, come on hen. It was just a wee bit of fun. I was just pulling your leg.”

Her choice of words does not go unnoticed and soon enough the hard exterior of Rachel’s expression cracks. Suvi smiles at her, and Rachel sighs and mutters something incoherent under her breath, settling again into bed. “One of these days I’ll not fall for that.”

Suvi smirks. “Course. Will pigs fly too?”


	14. Fall To Darkness

“ _Congratulations, Pathfinder._ ”

The Archon’s voice rings in her ears and a wave of dread instantly hits her. It gathers and settles in a pit in Rachel’s stomach, making her stomach twist and churn with unease. Whatever’s going on right now cannot be good, she just isn’t sure exactly what’s wrong yet.

She looks to her crew and their faces mirror how she feels right now.  _Fuck_.

“ _This is a great day for all of us._ ”

Something pops in Rachel’s ear, followed by a burst of pain. A flash of light behind her eyes blinds her momentarily, then another and another. Dread quickly turns to panic and she stumbles over her feet as she tries to get the hell out of there _now_.

“SAM? Tempest? Anybody? What’s going on?”

Pain shoots through her, up her spine and down each limb, and it takes all her effort to not let it cripple her. She needs to get out of there. _Now_. She wills her feet forward. Left foot, right foot, left- She stumbles, sways to the side, and she has to wave off her squad as they rush to try and catch her. “I’m fine. Come on, we need to get out of here.”

“ _I believed you a fitting rival, but you are a false thing. A lie._ ”

The pain burning through her spreads, becomes sharper, searing hot. She bites the inside of her cheek to try and focus on something else, to keep the pain to one area. _We need to get out of here._ It does little to help, only makes her mouth bleed. She swallows the bitter taste and forces herself forwards. Left foot, right foot.

“ _Once I saw what made you special - your connection - I knew_ **_how_** _and_ **_when_** _to take it from you._ ”

She fights against her limbs, each one willing her to give up and stop. But they can’t, not when the door is so close now. Left foot, right foot, left foot- She counts to herself as she walks, uses it as a focus to cut through the pain. _He can’t win. Not now_. _Not after we’ve come so far_.

“ _I_ **_let_** _you find Meridian. And now I’ll use your SAM to weaponize it. All Heleus will be exalted or, one by one, your worlds will die - starting with Eos. All I need to start is an implant like yours. And thanks to your memories, I know who else has one. Another reason to take the Hyperion._ ”

“Not on my fucking watch.”

She sets her sights on the her goal: the door. She needs to get to that damned door and _get the fuck out of there_ . Right now, nothing else matters. Rage fuels her, drives her forward. _Just a few more steps._ A few more steps and they can get out of there and stop the Archon. A few more steps and she can save her sister. A few more-

The door closes and she swears she hears laughter ringing in her ears, mocking her. Or maybe it’s the lack of oxygen in her brain. Her fist bangs on the door, as if hitting it will open it. Nothing.

“ _Fall to darkness, Pathfinder. You were almost worthy._ ”

Tightness grips her chest like a vice and she slumps against the door for support. It’s surface is cool against her cheek and under better circumstances it would be a welcome relief.

She gasps for air, trying to fight the inevitable that she knows is almost upon her. She doesn’t want to die, not again. She _can’t_ die now. Another gasp, but it’s futile. Her vision fades and that familiar darkness begins to engulf her.

_Not now. No, I’m not ready._

She closes her eyes her eyes as the fight leaves her. _I’m sorry Suvi. I love..._


	15. The Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different points of view for what happens when Ryder dies (again) during Meridian: The Way Home. First, my attempt at what happens up in the bridge. Second, what happens when Rebecca hears that her sister is in trouble. 
> 
> Obviously, spoilers for this end-game mission.

Panic hits the second the Pathfinder’s vitals crash. Amber warning lights begin to flicker on the dashboard, her heart rate crashing. Beside her lights, the others’ are stable. Only she is affected.

“S _hite_. Not again Rachel. Don’t do this to me again.”

Kallo hits the comms button, tries to reach her. Dead. He checks her readings on the dash. She’s still alive, but he doesn’t know how long she has left. “Her connection’s been cut. We can’t repair it from here. It has to be reset from the SAM Node on the Hyperion.” He shoots Suvi an apologetic look as the meaning of his words sinks in.

She’s going to die. _Again_. Maybe for good this time.

“No! There must be something we can do.” She watches the amber light slowly turn to red. A warning. Her vitals are fading and all they can do is watch as her light flickers on the dashboard. “Try reaching the others!” Next to her Kallo presses their comm buttons over and over again, but no reply comes.

“I’m trying, but the signal doesn’t seem to be getting through.” Kallo is a frantic as she is, hitting every viable button on the console. They need to get through and re-establish a connection. They need to know what’s going on. They need answers, something to work with, _anything_. “Come on, work damn you.”

Another new light flashes across the dashboard. An incoming message, an alert from the Hyperion. Suvi flicks it open as Kallo works. “Kallo, we have another problem. The kett, they’ve got the Hyperion.” More lights begin to pop up and she flicks them all open. The same message, but worded differently. She gulps.

Kallo tries more buttons, but still nothing. “Come on Pathfinder. Where are you?”

“ _We’re here._ ”

Both let out an audible sigh of relief. “I got her! I-hey!” The ground moves beneath Kallo and he finds himself being wheeled backwards. Suvi quickly takes his place.

“Rachel! Kett took down the comms and hijacked the Hyperion!”

“ _I know. The Archon’s been planning since the flagship. He used me._ ”

Another voice chimes in over the comms. “ _Someone get Lexi ready. Ryder needs treatment._ ”

“ _I’m fine, really._ ”

“Bullshite you are.” More lights flash on the dashboard and Suvi flicks on the ones nearest to her, Kallo reaching the rest. They all say the same thing. The kett have the Hyperion and are on the move.

“We’re getting reports from...everywhere. All remaining kett ships are on the move.”

“ _It’s all the Archon. If he takes Meridian, he’ll destroy worlds. Starting with Eos. Bastard thinks he’s won._ ”

Suvi can’t help but shake her head. “Rachel, it kinda feels like he has.”

“ _Not while I’m still kicking he hasn’t. And I ain’t stayed dead yet._ ”

“I know, but-”

“ _We’re not out for the count yet._ ”

* * *

 

“...your sister will die.”

She doesn’t need to hear anymore. Those are the only words that matter. She listens as best as she can SAM tells her what to do, but Rebecca has nothing else on her mind as she makes her way through the Hyperion to SAM Node. She has to save her sister, before it’s too late.

_Not now. Not after we’ve come so far. After you’ve got us so far. We can’t lose now._

Kett block her path, but they barely register as an obstacle. She points her pistol, its feeling unfamiliar in her hand, and shoots. Once, twice, dead. She doesn’t stop to process her first meeting with the aliens. She has no time to dawdle.

_Come on sis, I’ve finally woken up. You can’t do this to me now. What happened to exploring the new galaxy together?_

More kett, more fighting. She points and pulls the trigger again and again, stopping only to reload. She sees the Archon’s face in each and every kett she meets. She has no idea who this Archon really is, but he’s harmed her sister and now wants her too. That’s enough for her to work with.

She darts into the room SAM guides her to and heads straight to the console there. “One pulse, Rebecca. That’s all the Pathfinder needs.”

Shouting outside her room. Panicked screams and shouts in an alien tongue.

“And it probably alerts the Archon to my position, right?”

SAM takes a second too long to answer and she hangs her head. She knows his answer already. She presses the button anyway. “I am sorry, Rebecca.”

The sound of kett shouts grows closer and she rolls her shoulders back, braces herself to meet them. “I know SAM. I know.”

The door opens. Guns point at her and she drops her pistol, holds her hands in the air in surrender. _At least Rachel’s alive._


	16. Just Breathe

Hands fuss at her, checking she’s alright. She shrugs them off, tries to stand. The Pathfinder reassures them that she’s fine, but she stumbles, exhausted, and the hands return in a flash, hover anxiously as they wait and watch for her to move. She reassures them again, but they hover regardless. She makes herself stand up straight, dusts herself off and rolls her shoulder back. “I’m fine. _Really_.” They back up a little, but she knows they’re unconvinced, feels them hovering behind her still as she shoves past them and limps towards where her sister’s body sits, broken and tired. 

She’s stirring, slowly but surely. Very slowly. “ _Rebecca!_ ” A weak but definite groan replies. It’s not much, but any sign of life is better than none right now. Rachel grins, heart racing with joy despite the pain shooting throughout her body. _Thank fuck._

Her sister is in poor shape when she gets to her. She looks like how Rachel feels and can barely keep her eyes open. She places both hands on her face, making sure she has her attention. “Hey, look at me. We’re gonna get you outta here and to Lexi, okay? Becky? _Becky_.” A weak nod is her reply and Rachel takes it, knowing it’s the best she’s going to get right now. “Okay, great. Now lets get you up, ‘kay?” 

Ever so carefully, she loops an arm under her sister’s shoulders and hoists her up. Rebecca cries out, but the pair keep going, pushing through the pain. When she’s finally standing, they take a moment to catch their breaths. Each intake burns and a sharp stabbing in Rachel’s ribs fights for her attention. _Later_ , she tells it. It jabs at her again, but Rachel brushes it to one side. _Later_. 

Rebecca slumps against her, barely able to stand. Truth be told Rachel’s not sure how she’s standing right now either, but she has to, for both of them. “It’s okay. You’re okay, I promise. I’ve got you. Just breathe.” A few long moments and her breathing evens out again, though the sound is raspy and raw. “You think you can make it out of here with me?”

Rebecca turns to face her, nods in reply. She’s tired, but she offers what little smile she can to her sister. Rachel nods in return then takes a step forward, waits until her sister steps with her before they advance. 

The walk out of there is slow and painful, but the fresh breeze hitting their skin and the bright light of day is worth the pain. Lexi runs to meet them and only then does Rachel relinquish her hold on her sister. She squeezes her hand before letting go. “Take good care of her, doc.” 

The cocktail of medication Lexi had given her earlier has definitely worn off now, but everyone is waiting for her, for the Pathfinder, and so she forces a smile. 

A familiar face calls to her from the crowd and her smile shifts into something genuine and gleaming. The stabbing in her side vies for her attention, but she shoves it to the side, shifts her focus to the woman before her, bright and beaming and beautiful. _Later,_ she tells it. _Later._


	17. Meridian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild spoilers for the end of the game, though lets be honest, we know we're coming out of this the victors. 
> 
> Again, I wasn't a fan of the canon scene that bioware gave us so I decided to write my own. Because honestly, surely you'd wanna check if your girlfriend is alright. Surely.

Her sister’s weight is difficult to carry by herself, but she’s determined to do this alone and unwilling to let anyone else touch her until she knows that Rebecca will be safe. She hands her over to Dr Lexi when the crew rush to meet them and she is happy to place her into what she knows are safe hands. Rachel squeezes her sister’s hand one last time before letting her go. “Take good care of her, doc.”

“Rachel!”

A body hits her at considerable speed and a set of arms wrap tight around her. Rachel coughs, winded and in pain from a possible broken rib or two, and the person hugging her quickly back up. “Oh, sorry. Are you okay?”

“Well, I’m not dead, so that’s a plus.” Rachel smiles and presses a palm to Suvi’s cheek, stroking gently with her thumb. Her smile grows as she takes in the sight of the woman before her. “I’m just glad to see you again.”

She leans in and Suvi can’t help but mirror her actions, their lips meeting for the briefest of moments before Suvi - albeit reluctantly - pulls away. “We should really get you to the med bay. You look like you’re about to collapse any second now.”

Rachel, however, only shakes her head. “In a second. The adrenaline is numbing everything. We’ve still got time before I can feel again. Besides, Lexi’s gonna have her hands full with Rebecca as it is. I’ll be _fine_.” Her lips find Suvi’s again and it’s impossible to find the willpower to pull away again. She melts in Rachel’s embrace for what feels like an eternity, her hand on her cheek the only thing grounding her to reality.

The insistent beep of her scanner drags them both back. “Sorry, it’s been going off like that ever since you turned that thing on. I’m getting insane readings from all over the cluster!”

“Don’t you want to check them out?” Rachel can see the excitement in Suvi’s eyes, the eagerness to dig into the mountain of new mysteries they just unlocked. But there’s something else too, something else fighting the excitement.

Suvi smiles softly and shakes her head. “They can wait. You’re here, that’s what matters right now.” She flicks her scanner off and places a quick kiss on Rachel’s lips. “Come on, let’s go check on your sister.”

As they’re walking towards the ship, Rachel stops. “This is just a ploy to get me to see Lexi, isn’t it?”

Suvi smiles to herself and takes Rachel’s hand in hers, prompting her to keep walking. “Yes, yes it is.”


	18. Ours

She stares at the screen as it relays the news of the day, the sound of the news anchor drowned out by the buzz of excited chatter. The topic: the one that’s on everyone’s lips. Meridian, the Pathfinder’s victory against the Archon, the Hyperion’s new home, that kiss outside the vault.

 _That kiss_. Suvi had forgotten that the galaxy was watching when they’d kissed, too focused on the fact that Rachel was _alive_. But now as she stares at the screen she can’t help but feel very uncomfortable. Having her private life laid bare for the whole galaxy to see just isn’t something that she’s happy to share.

“It’s something, isn’t it? We’re like the VJ kiss, but with actual consent.” Rachel appears beside her, seemingly enamoured with the image before them. She grins at Suvi, but all she can offer is a weak smile. Rachel’s brow quickly furrows. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not comfortable with this. At all.”

Rachel looks at Suvi, puzzled, so she points to them on the screen. It takes a minute for her meaning to click, but when it does her hand flies to cover her mouth. “Shit. I didn’t even realise. It’s because - people can - we were -” She cuts off and Suvi nods, knowing where her sentence is going despite her not finishing it. “Suvi, I’m so sorry. I’ll go find someone who can cut that footage out of the news loop, okay? Use my Pathfinder status or something. I doubt they’ll say no to me.”

Rachel winks playfully and Suvi smiles in return. “I’d really appreciate that.” Rachel pecks her on the cheek before moving to dash off and find someone, however, Suvi catches her wrist and stops her before she leaves. “Rachel wait. I hope you know I’m not embarrassed about us. I love you. I just - I’d like our private life to stay just that. _Ours_.”

To her surprise, Rachel begins laughing. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Suvi,” Rachel takes Suvi’s hand between hers, “I never doubted it. Not for a single second.”


	19. I Missed You, Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set end-game, but no spoilers. Just two sisters catching up, reminiscing and enjoying being in one another's company again

The smell of coffee drags her from the cusp of sleep, stops her teetering back to sleep like her body begs her to do. Slowly, with great effort, Rebecca forces her eyes open and pushes herself so she’s upright.

A familiar face greets her, smiling and holding a cup in each hand. “Good morning, starshine. The Meridian says _hello_.” Rebecca groans and her sister holds out one of the cups to her. “Coffee. Black.” She takes it and Rachel continues. “I want you to know that I made that myself, just for you. I even refrained from putting a peg on my nose to help with the smell. _That’s_ how much I love you.”

“Wow, how brave of you.”

Rachel ignores the heavy sarcasm in her sister’s voice and comes and sits on the edge of the bed beside her. “How’re you feeling?”

Rebecca takes a sip of coffee before she answers. Still too hot, but she doesn’t care. She’s missed the taste more than she’d realised. “Tired and sore. Ya know, you’d think after sleeping for over six hundred years of it I’d never need sleep again. And yet I could happily go back to sleep right now.”

Rachel chuckles. “Hey, you even got a lie in. I’ve been out there, running around, saving the galaxy. It’s hard work!”

“Sure, must be hard, flying around with your girlfriend.” Rachel’s eyes widen and Rebecca laughs. “What? News travels fast. Also you _did_ make out with her when we got out of the Meridian control room. I know I didn’t have my glasses on, but I could still see a blurry grey-haired blob sucking face with a ginger blob.”

An awkward silence hangs between them and Rachel sips anxiously at her tea, ignoring the searing pain that scolds her tongue with each sip. Rebecca eyes her sister, wondering what it was she said that caused her sudden silence. Rachel keeps her eyes fixed on her cup.

“It’s not like she comes out with me on missions. She’s not combat trained and besides, her lab’s up on the ship, no reason for her to come down when I’m on missions. And we can keep in touch over the comms, not that that’s needed normally anyway.”

Rebecca nods along as she talks, watching a smile creep onto her sister’s face as she talks about her girlfriend. Suddenly, she stops and Rachel asks her, “What?” Rebecca shakes her head. “Nothing. It’s just nice seeing you like this. You seem pretty taken with her.”

Rachel simply shrugs. “That’s coz I am.

* * *

“Remember that time when we were at the coast and we were paddling in the water an’ suddenly a load of seaweed washed up with a wave and got stuck around yer ankle and you proper freaked out?”

Rebecca scoffs. “Which time? That’s happened way too many times to count. Though don’t go acting like you don’t hate when that shit happens to you too. I’ve seen you freak out just as much as me.”

Rachel grins, but keeps her focus on Rebecca’s nails. “Oi, do you want smudged nails? Now keep your fucking hand still. Anyway, I never said I didn’t hate it too, I was just remembering how fucking funny it was watching you splashing through the water with it still caught around your foot and you screaming yer head off.”

“I was _five_.”

“And six. And Seven. Teen.”

She grins at her sister, who scowls back at her. “Just finish painting my nails will ya.”

Rachel’s grin only grows. “Love you, sis.”

“Yeah yeah, love you too,” Rebecca grumbles, but a ghost of a smile graces her lips.

* * *

“Want another cup?”

Rachel laughs. “Is the Pope Catholic?”

Rebecca grabs their cups and waddles across the room, hissing and groaning with each step. She’s still sore, but her own stubbornness won’t let her sit still and Rachel knows better than to argue with her. “You never know, between going into cryo and getting here you might’ve suddenly gone off the stuff.”

“Hah. Not bloody likely.” Rachel swivels on the sofa and rests her chin on the top of it, watching as her sister rinses their cups and flicks the kettle on. “If anything I actually like it more. Oh, did I tell you I grow my own tea now? Jaal had to help me out since my own attempts were epic failures. But yeah, I’ve got a few plants growing up in my quarters. It’s great, coz now me and Suvi have our own private stash that we can keep all to ourselves.”

“I still can’t believe you managed to find possibly the only other person who’s as obsessed with tea as you are. Like, what are the fucking odds?”

Rachel grins. “I dunno, but it’s fucking great, isn’t it?”

* * *

“God, the worst bit was he wasn’t even surprised. He just sighed and walked off, shaking his head like he’d do.”

Rachel barks a laugh. “At least you didn’t get his wrath like I did. Remember how mad he was when I did it? Said it was dumb and that I’d never get a job. _I already had my fucking neck tattoo_. It’s not like I could make things much worse, bar maybe getting ‘plonker’ across my forehead.”

“You know what dad was like. Fine most of the time, but pissy about random things.”

Rebecca sighs and rests her head on her sister’s shoulder. She can still remember how angry their father had been when he’d realised that the lipstick on Rachel’s lips was now permanent - _semi-permanent_ , Rachel had emphasised, not that he’d cared. Their mother had pointed out to him that no one would even know, that _they_ hadn’t known for two weeks because she wore her makeup like that every single damned day anyway and often fell asleep before remembering to take it off. He’d simply muttered to himself about _poor life decisions_ and how _at least one of them still has sense_. He’d retracted that statement the day Rebecca had gotten the same procedure done.

“What, like when I asked about getting a hamster and he flipped the fuck out because they make a lot of noise at night and he thought I wouldn’t look after it and he didn’t want to clean up hamster shit for me?”

Rebecca laughs. “He did have a point.”

“Hey! I have been taking great care of Birdie ever since I found him on my ship.”

“You called your _hamster. Birdie_. I feel like that’s reason enough.”

Rachel scoffs. “Whatever. You’re just jealous I’ve finally got a hamster and you didn’t.”

“I’m really not.”

* * *

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay? You know you’re welcome to come join me?”

Rebecca shakes her head. “Nah, I think I’m gonna have a nap. I ache all over, going and chatting with a load of people doesn’t exactly seem all too appealing right now. Maybe later, yeah?”

Rachel nods and hugs her sister, being mindful not to squeeze too tight. “It’s not like they’re going anywhere any time soon. You rest up, ‘kay.”


	20. Trapped (new)

Rachel gazes in awe at the room before her, taking it all in. Everyone has chipped in to celebrate their recent victory, and it shows in the clash of decoration styles scattered across the room. Paper lanterns and glowing orbs that seem to float like magic and shiny things she can’t quite recognise the shape of, but at least they look pretty. There’s a dancefloor, currently crammed full of people - something which makes her instantly want to turn around and go home - and a crowded bar (which she hopes is open, though doubts it if Tann’s had anything to do with it) and hints of so much more off in the darker corners of the room. 

She swallows down the lump in her throat, her feet keeping her rooted in place. A hand squeezes hers and Rachel turns to smile unconvincingly at her plus one. “I’m fine. This looks great, doesn’t it? Not at all overdone and overcrowded.” 

Suvi gives Rachel’s hand a tighter squeeze. “Come on, it’ll be fine. Besides, we can’t leave for at least a few hours. You need to make the rounds, show your face.” 

Rachel groans. She’d hoped that by taking down the Archon and saving the Hyperion she’d be done with Pathfinder business for a while. But as she’d dressed for the party earlier that evening she’d realised how incredibly naive of her that was. “I know. I just hate events like this. And you know everyone’s going to make the same small talk over and over again all night, and I’m going to have to listen to it all because apparently people think I care. Which I don’t.”

“Well, you know the solution to that then?” Rachel shakes her head. “Drink.”

“Wait, does this mean you’re leaving me? Alone?”

“Only for a little bit,” Suvi reassures her. “I wanna catch up with the team, see how they’re doing. And no offense, but I’d rather not hear the same boring small talk over and over again.” She grins and places a kiss on Rachel’s cheek before she has a chance to complain. Suvi gives her hand another reassuring squeeze. “I’ll find you later on. Promise.” 

“If I die in here, know that I love you. And also that I hate parties and I hate that I had to come here. Especially if this is what kills me.” 

Suvi rolls her eyes and gives Rachel a thump on the arm, sending her off into the crowd. “Go on. Go find important people and talk to them. Mingle.”

* * *

 

It’s worse than Rachel initially feared it would be. As predicted there was one topic on everyone’s lips that night - which was understandable, given recent events and the entire reason for this party. But hearing it so often, it wore on Rachel very quickly. Especially when accounts of what had transpired on Meridian seemed rather...mixed. 

_ I can’t believe you took him down single handedly. You don’t seem the type. Far too small. Oh, you had the krogan with you? That explains a lot.  _

_ A sister? No, that can’t be right. I distinctly remember hearing you had a brother. Scott, I believe he’s called. No? Well, I’m sure that reporter was just lying then. Next you’re going to tell me they helped save the day too. Oh now you’re just being contrary. No, I do not want to meet her.  _

_ Is it true you captured the Archon’s architect and rode it like a horse? Oh. Okay, but did it at least eat him? Well that’s boring. I like my version better.  _

The worst, however, didn’t even focus on their victory, but on a certain moment afterwards which had been broadcast for all to see, much to Suvi’s discomfort. Rachel was still trying  to get that particular image taken out of broadcasts, which was sadly a slow work in progress. 

“Is your girlfriend not here with you?”

Rachel fights the twitch in her eye. “Yes, she’s here somewhere.”

“Oh, but she’s not with you.” Their voice takes on a condescending tone and they give her a worried look. “Is everything alright between you two? Has the honeymoon phase ended already?”

The twitch wins out and Rachel has to force the smile back on her face, though it comes off as more of a grimace. “She’s just catching up with some friends, that’s all. I figured I’d leave them to it and mingle a little.” 

The party-goer gives her a sympathetic smile and a pat on the arm. “Of course you did, brave soul.” 

As they walk away Rachel resists the urge to hold up a middle finger behind their back. She settles instead for muttering _fucking_ _prick_ under her breath.

* * *

 

To Rachel’s relief, there’s a lull in people wanting to talk to her after a few hours of mingling. Eager to make the most of it, she seizes the opportunity and goes looking for Suvi. 

As it turns out, Suvi is easy enough to find. Between her orange hair and the vibrant blue suit she’s wearing, she certainly stands out of the crowd. That, and her laugh certainly helps too; that cackling, snorting laugh that comes out when her inhibitions go down and she’s having a really good time. 

Rachel grabs onto Suvi’s arm to let her know she’s there. “Hey.”

To her surprise, Suvi turns and firmly plants a kiss on her lips, leaving remnants of her bright pink lipstick behind when she pulls away. Suvi beams at the sight of her. “Rachel! You got free!”

Rachel barely suppresses her laughter, a smile of her own splitting her face. “I did. And you’re drunk, aren’t ya?” 

Suvi doesn’t even try and deny it, instead nodding her head vigorously, accidentally throwing herself slightly off balance. Her hair flops all over the place, the hairspray she’d put on it clearly worn off now. Rachel can’t help but find the entire image rather adorable. 

Suvi grabs Rachel’s hand and tugs her towards the dancefloor. “Come on, let’s have some fun!”

* * *

 

She definitely prefers the quiet of their booth to the crowd and noise of the dancefloor. The bar’s a little too far away from here for their liking, but they’ve got a bottle of champagne and that’s enough to tide them over for now. Though maybe not at the rate they’re drinking it. 

Sat in the corner, curled up with Suvi, the party is suddenly far more enjoyable. No small talk, no bullshit, just the two of them having a good time. 

She keeps expecting someone to show up any moment now and burst their bubble - Addison or Tann or, heck, even the kett. But so far they’ve been left undisturbed. Which is good, because Suvi’s hands have been wandering under the cover of the table, trying to worm their way under the waistband of Rachel’s trousers. Were they in the privacy of their room she’d let her, but for now she simply moves her hands away, and scolds Suvi with a giggle and a half-hearted  _ stop it.  _

Suvi leans in close, presses sticky, sloppy kisses to Rachel’s neck. Rachel leans her head back, giving her better access, and a soft hum rumbles in her throat. Suvi’s lips find her ear and she catches the lobe between her teeth, tugs on it gently before she whispers the sweetest of words into Rachel’s ear. “Fancy getting outta here, hen?”

“Fuck yes.” 


	21. Photographs

“Do you wanna work chronologically or shall we just flick through at random, see what comes up?”

Suvi takes in the mass of photographs before them and weighs up her options. There’s some printed on glossy paper, ones taken from Rebecca’s strongbox of personal belongings she’s brought from the Milky Way; the rest are on their datapads, imported from external hard-drives and online storage. As much as the printed photographs are calling to her, Suvi fancies saving those for last. “Let’s look at the datapads first. How about you pick some good ones to show me?”

Rebecca grabs a datapad, grin on her face, and Suvi takes another. She begins flicking through the bulk of the photographs, skimming over the thumbnails. Suvi starts at the beginning, at the photos from their childhood. Most of the photos feature two babies, Rachel and Rebecca, but there are plenty with just the one. Suvi taps the screen and opens up an image. The two children are impossible to tell apart - especially in their matching dungarees and striped shirts - but they look adorable as they run after who Suvi recognises as a young Alec. 

“Oh my God, look at this!” 

Rebecca hands Suvi her datapad. On the screen is a photograph of a young Rachel, in her teens if her black hair with an ironed-fringe that covers half her face is anything to go by. Her one visible eye is lined heavily with black eyeliner and she’s frowning, arms crossed in defiance. If she were to take a guess, Suvi would say that the cause of her displeasure was the frilly pink dress Rachel seemed awfully happy to be wearing. 

“We had these dances in highschool that were kinda like prom, but shitter - I dunno if your school made you suffer them too. Mum wouldn’t let Rachel wear the outfit she wanted to go in, so she had to wear this thing instead and as you can see she hated it. She did have black lipstick on too, but mum made her wipe that off before she left the house. Literally, made her. She took a flannel to her face right before this photo - hence her sulking.” 

Suvi chuckles as she hands the datapad back to Rebecca and resumes her scrolling. More photos of the two of them: the pair in a paddling pool, a twin covered in ice cream while the other mourns the loss of their own, the both of them sitting on each of - who Suvi assumes is - their grandparents’ knees. 

One in particular catches her attention and Suvi flags Rebecca over. “Which of you is this?”

Rebecca catches a glimpse of the photo in question and quickly looks away, her face burning. “Ah, I’m pretty sure that’s me. Though there are similar ones of Rachel too.”

Suvi stifles a laugh behind her hand and apologises, but Rebecca can’t blame her for laughing. Their parents seemingly had a fondness for taking embarrassing photographs of them - a trait many parents have, she knows. They’d caught her mid-tantrum and stark naked - because it wouldn’t be an embarrassing photograph without her being naked - pounding her little fists on the ground in anger. 

How she wishes this was of Rachel. 

“Let me see if I can find any more like this. It shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Oh my god! Rebecca, is this what I think it is?” Suvi shoves her datapad towards her and Rebecca instantly bursts out laughing. Suvi’s face lights up. “It is, isn’t it?”

Rebecca hands the datapad back, smirk on her face. “Oh yes. I think she was fourteen, fifteen in this. Definitely well into the emo phase by now because no one on the circuit wears that much eyeliner and that little fake tan. She flat-out refused to let us tan her. Not that it was needed, it’s just the norm, ya know? Sorta like a uniform for all the dancers.” She points on screen to the object in Rachel’s hands and the reason she’s beaming with pride, despite her questionably awful dress and too-tightly-updone hair. “It was her first First in that age group. She thought they’d forgotten to call her name and was about to run off crying when they announced first place. Then she started crying for a totally different reason.” 

Rebecca smiles fondly at the memory, remembering how happy Rachel was to finally get her name engraved on a shield. How happy she was to get a real trophy, not just the ones they handed out to everyone for participation. Neither of them had been terribly good at those competitions, but Rachel had always taken her losses harder than Rebecca did and would usually ended up crying at some point throughout the day. 

The door to the Pathfinder’s quarters slide open and the woman in question strolls in, slurping at a cup of tea. “My ears are burning,” she says in a singsong manner.

Rebecca grins. “Good. We were saying horrible things about you.” 

Rachel comes and joins them around the sofa, standing behind where Suvi’s sat. She leans down and places a kiss on her forehead, Suvi leaning back to meet her. “What embarrassing photos has she shown you?”

“Oh the usual,” Suvi says. “Naked baby photos, embarrassing teenage photos, that sort of thing. Oh and we were just up to your old dance competitions. You looked lovely in that bright yellow dress.”

Rachel groans. “God, why did we buy that thing again? I looked awful in it.”

“Because it was one of the older girl’s old dresses and it was going cheap and you were growing too fast to spend lots of money on a more expensive dress.” Rachel scrunches her nose up at the memory and shudders dramatically, Rebecca and Suvi laugh. “Have you done the physical photos yet?” 

Rebecca shakes her head and sets her datapad down, gathering up the photographs spread around the table and stacking them neatly. “Not yet.” She shuffles closer to Suvi and begins passing them to her one by one. “Most of these are old photographs of our parents - heck there’s even a few of our grandparents in here, I think. Oh and look!” She pulls one out from further down the pile and passes it back to Rachel. “Remember this?”

Rachel sets her drink down, careful not to leave any fingerprints on the photograph. Staring back at her is the two of them, Stonehenge in the background and bunny-ears behind both of their heads. “Oh my god, that was such a good day. Security hated us.” 

“Well you did try and climb on one of the standing stones.”

“Hey, I was chasing after you who  _ actually _ climbed onto one of the stones and was sat on the top of one like she was sat on a fricking park bench.”

Rebecca laughs. “Well, I am the climber outta the two of us. Oh, speaking of, Vetra’s told me all about your little climbing race on Kadara. Jump-jets, Rachel? Really?”

“Look, she’s a turian. She’s got giant limbs compared to me. And you know I’m a sore loser. I couldn’t just roll over and let her win that easy.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Suvi mutters to herself. The Ryder twins both shoot her a look, and Rebecca raises an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for the story behind it. Suvi winks at her. “I’ll tell you later.” 

Rachel hands the photograph back to Rebecca and grabs her cup. “I see how it is, ganging up on me. I know when I’m wanted.” She grins, leans down and pecks Suvi on the cheek, then ruffles her sister’s hair with her free hand, earning her a disapproving groan. “I’ll leave you two to it. Don’t slag me off too much while I’m gone.”

Rebecca calls to her as leaves the room. “Don’t worry, we will do!”


	22. Dance Lessons

“Really? Those are what you’re wearing?” Rebecca takes in the tattered pair of high heels on Suvi’s feet and raises an eyebrow. Not quite wedding material, but hey, who is she to judge.  _ Sister to the bride and maid-of-honour, that’s who.  _ She scolds herself for the thought.  _ This is their day, she can wear what she wants.  _

To her relief, Suvi laughs and shakes her head. “No, these are just the same height heel as the ones I’m wearing then, and these way more worn in anyway. I didn’t fancy breaking my ankle in the practise lessons because I’m still getting used to new shoes.” 

Rebecca exhales a sigh of relief. “Well thank God for that, because I wouldn’t wanna explain that to me sister.” 

Despite their agreement that this would be a low-key wedding, Rachel’s been throwing herself into planning things with Suvi, each new draft seeming to get grander and grander. But the closer it gets to the set date, the more restless she becomes, despite having plenty to keep her busy. Rebecca knows Rachel well enough to know that it’s not nerves that have her literally buzzing, but sheer excitement. But that excitement has also made her somewhat...twitchy. Something Rebecca and Suvi have been slowly learning how to work with over the last few months. 

Including having Rebecca teach Suvi a few basic moves for their first dance rather than going and asking Rachel - who has been spending her own free time remembering how to lead a waltz and brushing up on her technique. 

“Come on, let’s get started, shall we.” 

She instructs Suvi to stand next to her and shows her a basic stance. Suvi copies what Rebecca shows her, then she comes in and corrects Suvi’s most obvious mistakes - pushes her arse in to straighten her back and raises her left elbow so her arms are level with her shoulders. Once happy with her improvements, Rebecca instructs Suvi to stay as she is then slips around her and squeezes into the free space in front of her, assuming the role of her partner. 

Her right arm locks into place under Suvi’s left and she pulls them flush together. Suvi yelps in surprise. “Well,” she chuckles, “this is cosy.” 

“This is where Rachel’ll have you, if she’s got her hold right. And I mean if we’re being technical this isn’t even finished yet.  _ This- _ ” Before Suvi can respond her chin is being turned far to the left and upwards, and her chest is being leaned away from Rebecca’s. Rebecca’s other hand then quickly drags Suvi’s arse back into place so her back isn’t bent. “-is where you need to be. But somehow I doubt Rachel’s gonna be a stickler about you keeping kept out enough. I think the bog-standard back-straight head-up will do just fine.” 

Suvi straightens to meet a grinning Ryder, and she frowns at her. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“You’re just like your sister, you know that?”

Rebecca simply shrugs, grin still on her face. “You say it like it’s a bad thing. Come on, let’s try teaching some footwork.”

She picks up the steps quickly, quicker than Rebecca had expected if she’s honest, though executing them proves to be harder than learning them. Rebecca starts simple before advancing things, taking the simple back-side-close to a turning version of the steps once Suvi’s got a good enough handle on them. With each successful succession of steps Suvi’s confidence grows, as does the smile on her face. 

They count together out loud as they dance,  _ one two three one two three one two three _ . Once the steps have more or less sunk in, Rebecca increases the tempo until their slow waltz shifts into a jollier Viennese waltz. 

“There you go, you’ve got it. You-” Rebecca cuts off abruptly with a cry of pain and the pair quickly move apart. She hops on one foot and Suvi quickly gushes out a string of apologies and curses. Rebecca shakes her head, tells her it’s alright, but her foot is throbbing from where Suvi’s heel dug straight into her foot. Suvi helps her hobble towards a chair so she can sit down and take her shoe off and inspect the damage. “I think this is a good place to call it a day, don’t you?”

“Is there anything I can get you? An ice bag or a plaster or something?”

Rebecca shakes her head, reassures her that she’ll be fine once the initial shock of pain wears off. She’s had worse than this, heck she’s  _ done _ worse than this on some of her old dance partners. 

“Just do me a favour?” She grins that same shit-eating-grin her sister wears all the time too. “Try not to do this on your wedding day. I doubt Lexi'll wanna work on her day off.”


	23. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Ryder Family Secrets

“Aren’t you going to introduce your guest?”

Rachel stops, hand frozen on the door handle. _Uh oh._ _Busted_. She backpedals into the kitchen and smiles unconvincingly at her mother. “Of course. I was just saying hello to him myself first.” Her smile drops and she grimaces and reluctantly drags her friend into the doorway of the kitchen so her mother can catch a glimpse of him. She notices the ever so slight way her eyes widen when she sees he is a turian. “Mum, this is Biggus. Biggus, mum.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, Mrs Ryder.”

Her mother tries to start a conversation, but Rachel quickly interrupts before she can get more than two words out. “There now, we’re all caught up. Come on Biggus, we’ve got that _thing_ to work on. Don’t want to waste time, do we?” She quickly ushers him out of the room and up the stairs, ignoring the judgemental look her mother shoots her as she shoves the turian out of the room.

Her ‘friend’ chuckles as she points him towards her room. “Biggus? Really?”

“What? You’ve never seen any Monty Python before?” He shakes his head and she explains. “ _Biggus Dickus_. Coz that’s what you have. Get it?”

He simply sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes. “I guess I’ll take the compliment.”

“Come on, I’ll dig the movie outta my collection to show you while we _work_.”

* * *

“Do you want some time alone or-”

“Nah, you’re good. Come with. Say hello.”

Suvi hangs back as Rachel runs off to call the right pod down, tapping away at the controls with visible excitement on her face. Butterflies flit around inside Suvi’s stomach, making her feel uneasy, though she can’t pinpoint why exactly they’re there. Of all the circumstances to meet one’s partner’s parents under, this is perhaps an easier set - and she knows it, she really does. No small talk, no awkward moments where you can see they’re sizing you up, no nothing. Just a woman in a stasis pod. And yet Suvi can’t help but feel nervous as she gets ready to greet Ellen Ryder for the first time.

“Mornin’ mam. Did ya sleep well?” Rachel smiles as she greets her mother, bright and beaming and brilliant. The sight warms Suvi’s heart, despite the still somewhat bleak outlook on Ellen’s condition. It’s enough to almost make her believe - like Rachel does - that they’re close to finding a cure for her illness, that soon she’ll be able to wake up and that she can greet the woman in person.

“I’ve got someone with me today.” She turns her attention back to Suvi. “Why don’t you come say hello?”

Feeling somewhat awkward, Suvi joins Rachel and waves in greeting. “Hello Mrs Ryder. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“See mum, isn’t she nice? I told ya she was. And brilliant too. You should see the things she can do. Bloomin’ amazing. She’ll have to show you her work sometime - if that’s alright with you, that is.” She turns to Suvi, who nods enthusiastically and says she’d love to. That same smile is directed at her and Suvi can’t help but give one of her own.

“You’ll actually approve of her. Promise. She’s a good‘un. And I know dad would’ve liked her too.” Her hand seeks Suvi’s, fingers entwining, and she holds her gaze as she speaks. “Coz she is _so_ _good_ , I can’t even begin to describe how much she’s done for me. And I don’t even think she knows it.”

Suvi feels heat rise in her cheeks, but doesn’t look away. “You’re pretty amazing yourself, you know.”

* * *

“Will you relax already? You look fine.”

Suvi flattens her shirt, lays her jacket straight for the umpteenth time. The butterflies in her stomach are restless, making her restless too. “I just want to make sure I make a good first impression.”

Rachel places her hand over Suvi’s, stilling her fidgeting and claiming her hand as her own. “What do you mean _first_ impression? You’ve already met her plenty of times.” She grins, but Suvi simply rolls her eyes, too antsy for joking.

“Rachel, she was asleep then. This is a little different.”

She places a kiss on Suvi’s cheek and smiles reassuringly at her. “Yeah, but just think, you’ve already had lots of practise at this.”

A soft chuckle and shake of her head, but Suvi follows Rachel’s lead around the corner, past SAM Node and into what were once Alec Ryder’s quarters. The doors open automatically, but Rachel knocks on the wall regardless, signalling their arrival. “Hey mam.”

Her mother sets her datapad down and smiles warmly at her. “Rachel. Ah and I see you’ve brought a guest.” She looks at her daughter expectantly. “Well, are you going to introduce us?”

Rachel squeezes Suvi’s hand reassuringly as they join her mother’s bedside. “Mum, I’d like you to meet Suvi. Suvi, this is my mother.”

Suvi holds her free hand out to greet her. She takes it and shakes Suvi’s hand in greeting. “Pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs Ryder.”

“Please, call me Ellen.”


	24. Only Fools Rush In (New)

_ Wise men say... _

They sway in time with the music, one hand interlocked and the other resting at the other’s hip. Rachel tries not to step on Suvi’s dress, but it’s hard when her attention is on anything but her feet. She can’t help but look at her, can’t help but be amazed that they actually went and did it. 

Rachel talks quietly, her voice barely audible over the music, but she knows Suvi can hear her, despite her humming along with the song. “When mum was dying she told me and Rebecca something. She said  _ Fall in love, at least once _ .

“Obviously I thought she was talking utter twaddle at the time. But I told her I would, coz that’s what you do, right? You can’t argue with someone who’s on their deathbed.”

Suvi nods, mumbles her understanding. 

_ Only fools rush in... _

They spin around, dance past a group of friends who cheer them on as they pass. The sound barely registers, the two of them lost in their own blissful bubble. Right now it’s just them and the music. 

“This was her favourite song, ya know. Apparently her and dad danced to it at their wedding too. Mum said once it summed them up perfectly. I didn’t used to get why.”

_ But I can’t help falling in love with you. _

“But now I do. 


	25. A New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble in response to a prompt list - "Where the fuck did that baby come from?!"

Rebecca stares in disbelief at the baby in her sister’s arms, struggling to keep her jaw off the floor. “Where the fuck did that come from?”

Last she’d seen, Rachel was definitely not pregnant and had only mentioned in passing that she and Suvi were thinking about children. Though, the more she thought about it a few little things suddenly made sense. Like the last time she’d actually managed to find time to visit Rachel she’d thought she was looking a little fat - not that she’d wanted to say so to her sister, but that didn’t stop her thinking it. Still, she could not recall a single conversation with the words “we are having a baby” in it. 

Rachel shushes Rebecca, attempting to cover the baby’s ears. “Hey, I’ll have none of that kind of language around her. Only brother truckers and sugars are allowed in this household now.”

A cry comes from the other room, followed by Rachel wincing and the muffled sound of Suvi cooing and shushing. Rebecca’s eyes widen further and she gestures wildly between her sister and the direction of the crying. “Two? You had two children and didn’t tell me?”

“I mean, I tried. But first there was that storm on Voeld that knocked out comms and took ages to fix because the storm wouldn’t let up. And then we ended up busy ourselves. Then when I tried again I found out you’d gone to another station on another planet, but no one knew which one and you weren’t answering your email or your vidcall. And then you randomly visited and I swear to God I thought I’d already told you about it because I was a few months gone and I just sorta…forgot to actually check if you knew or not. And then when I went into labour we - again - couldn’t get hold of you.”

Rachel smiles awkwardly. “So really this is your fault for living on a planet with shittt-shimmy reception and for having the gaul to actually enjoy your work and travel around because of it.”

Rebecca stifles a laugh and clears her throat. “Shimmy?”

“Shut up. This is hard for me. All my favourite words are swear words. Well that and flabbergast and befuddle. Either way, it’s a lot of my vocabulary to change. It’s hard.” 

Rebecca shakes her head, barely keeping from laughing. “So, are you going to introduce me or what? Or do I have to call them Thing One and Thing Two? Because you know I will.” 

Rachel chuckles and adjusts the baby in her arms so that she’s more visible. “This here is Emma.” Rachel nods in the general direction of the earlier crying. “And that noisy sprog you heard is Inka. She was down for a nap, but apparently she’s awake now.”

“I take no blame for waking her.” 

Rachel smiles. “Do you wanna go meet her?” 

“Sure. Just please don’t make me hold her. You know my feelings on holding babies, even if she is yours.”

Rachel simply chuckles quietly and shakes her head. “Don’t worry, you’re safe. Now come on, I’ll introduce you.”


	26. A Good Night's Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble in response to a prompt list - "I fucked your mom last night"

“Guess what I did last night while you two were fast asleep like the little angels you are?” Rachel leans over the edge of the crib, making faces at the babies inside and talking to them in her usual sing-song voice. Happy gurgles and gummy smiles are their reply. Always a good sight.

“I fucked your mummy last night. Yes I did. We finally found time to have some time to ourselves and spend it fucking. So thank you for not screaming and bawling like you normally do.” 

She purses her lips together and puffs out her cheeks, then blows out the air inside to blow a raspberry. Emma and Inka laugh, so she repeats the action.

“And tell you what, if you keep this up I’ll buy you a giant teddy bear for you two to chew on and salver on to your hearts content. Okay?”

“Make that one each.” 

Rachel turns, lips still pursed, to find Suvi watching her from the doorway. A smile replaces the raspberry on her lips and the trapped air in her cheeks comes out with a small _pfffft_. “And you say I’m bad for bribing the children.”

Suvi shrugs. The circles under her eyes are just as dark as usual, but she’s smiling nonetheless. “If it works, I’m doing it. That was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in weeks.”

She wanders over to join her wife by the crib and Rachel pulls Suvi to her, drawing her into a long and tender kiss. She’s still smiling when they part. “Hopefully we can make a habit of it.”

“Did you get that, squirts?” Rachel asks. “Keep this up and mammy’ll love you even more than she already does.” Suvi’s lack of denial does not go unnoticed, though truth be told Rachel whole-heartedly agrees with the sentiment as well. 

From the crib, Inka gurgles happily and Rachel and Suvi laugh. “I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
